Field of the Embodiments of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sound system setup and, more specifically, to techniques for analyzing connectivity within an audio transducer array.
Description of the Related Art
Sound reinforcement systems are used in public spaces, such as concert venues, stadiums, theaters, and other areas where sound amplification is necessary or desirable. Such systems typically include amplifiers and audio transducers, also termed loudspeakers, in an array that endeavors to provide effective coverage to an audience, given the expected size and distribution of the audience. Some spaces, for example, concert venues, include a source focal point, the stage, from which the audio originates. The sound reinforcement system then is charged with distributing the audio across the audience. The system delivers a generally equal sound level to the audience members even though the audience members are situated with linearly decreasing distance from the stage. Other spaces, for example, stadiums hosting sporting events, may include an audio source that originates in a location, the so-called announcer's booth, which has no visual reference for the audience. In spaces of this type, the system delivers a generally equal sound level across the entire venue without reference to any visual focal point.
Transducers within a sound reinforcement system array are typically allocated into groups that address specific aspects of the audio space. For example, transducers may be located near the stage with large vertical elevation to provide sound to the portion of the audience farthest from the stage. Such transducers may receive large audio drive. Other transducers may be located near the stage with lower vertical elevation to provide sound to the portion of the audience closest to the stage. Such transducers may receive lower audio drive relative to the higher elevation transducers so that the nearer audience is not overwhelmed with sound. In general, the audio drive to each transducer has a dependency on the location of the transducer within the audience space.
Transducers are often designed to reproduce a specific frequency range. Typically ranges are termed low frequency or bass, mid-range, and high frequency or treble. Further, transducers may have electrical filters, termed crossovers, that limit the frequency applied to the transducer. In general, the audio drive to each transducer has a dependency on the intended frequency range that the transducer is supposed to reproduce. More globally, the sound reinforcement systems, themselves, typically include hundreds of transducers, where each such transducer needs to receive audio drive that is specifically tailored in terms of amplitude and frequency.
Typically, when setting up a sound reinforcement system, sound technicians install a transducer array that includes a number of transducers situated throughout a venue and a number of amplifiers. Sound technicians then connect wiring between each amplifier and one or more transducers. In some cases, a single amplifier may drive multiple transducers. Technicians verify the accuracy of the system installation by applying an audio signal to one amplifier. A second technician then searches throughout the venue to locate the transducer or transducers that respond to the signal and creates a log of the connection. Often the technicians may communicate by radio to perform system verification. The verification process may be time consuming due to the large size of venues and the typically large number of transducers. Further, system verification is prone to human error in wiring and/or documentation, and to component failure. Venues, such as stadiums, may have stationary sound systems, but are nevertheless vulnerable to errors occurring during system maintenance that may occur due to component replacement and/or documentation.
The above issues are even more problematic in cases of travelling shows, such as touring rock concerts. There, a crew may arrive at a venue, install the system within a matter of hours, then tear down and re-install in the next venue in a cycle that repeats throughout the tour. System verification may require hours of effort with technicians iteratively activating amplifiers, verifying transducer responses, and documenting connectivity. This verification cycle may require a significant portion of the allocated setup time, and yet is unavoidable because, as described above, accurately determining the connection between amplifiers and transducers is critical to achieving effective system performance.
As the foregoing illustrates, stage setup is a complicated and error-prone process that cannot be performed quickly with conventional techniques. Accordingly, what would be useful is a more effective approach for setting up and verifying sound reinforcement systems.